The Frustrated Ones
by Mystera
Summary: Oh my,my. Another insane fic. Well, a very good-looking, mentally healthy girl opens up a booth in the middle of a city that sells dolls. Sorta like the Snickers Crunch commercial.


Hey peepz! The crazed Mystera here! I thought of this one during...Math class.. I think. Don't ask...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I never will...I mean, I own my videos and such, but not some major corporation. ^_^ It would probably go bankrupt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
" Don't go there! Don't go there! One dollar!" Mystera yelled.  
  
She was sitting at a booth in the middle of NYC, trying to sell talking, annoying dolls.  
  
Mystera: Sheez..Is ANYONE gonna BUY this crap?! Oh..here comes a customer.  
  
Our beloved chimera comes to my..er..Mystera's booth.  
  
Zelgadis: Do you have ' Justice shall win!' or a whiny brat doll?  
  
Mystera: Sure thing! *Looks him over* ..Could I also intrest you in a facial cleanser?  
  
Zelgadis: No, just the doll.  
  
Mystera: Ok! One Justice-Freak doll! *Hands him the doll..which looks remarkably like Amelia...hmm...^_^*  
  
Zel: *Starts stomping on the doll*  
  
Mystera: ...er..I guess this guy has issues.  
  
Zel: *finished* *sigh* That was refreshing.. *walks away*  
  
Mystera: *screams after him* Glad to help!  
  
Another customer comes to her booth. She looks almost fourteen.  
  
Amelia: Do you have 'Leave me alone!' or 'Shut up, Amelia' (A/N: Can you guess who she's talking about? A certain stony man?)  
  
Mystera: Sure! Can I intrest you in some...decaf coffee?? ^_^;  
  
Amelia: NO! Just the DAMN DOLL!!!  
  
*People stare*  
  
Mystera: oooo temper, temper! Here's your doll.  
  
Amelia: *crunches the doll* Why..*crunch* Dont..*crunch* You....*crunch* LOVE ME!!*crunch*  
  
Mystera: *sweatdrops* Jeez, this one's a winner...  
  
Amelia: *sniff* Thanks.. *walks away..*  
  
Mystera: I wonder if that was PMS....  
  
Another customer walks in...who we can all recognize...  
  
Lina: Hey, do you have a doll that acts like it has no clue? Or to be more exact 'I don't get it?'  
  
Mystera: Sure do! *hands her the Gourry doll*  
  
Lina: Thanks..  
  
Mystera:...Aren't you gonna smash it?  
  
Lina: No. *sets doll on the ground* More like this...FIRE BALL!!  
  
The doll explodes.  
  
Mystera: Eh heh heh....O k...Glad to help you!  
  
Lina: Thanks! Bye!  
  
Mystera: At least she was nice....  
  
Oh! My Favorite! Another person starts to stand near the booth.  
  
Mystera: ..Um...Hi, can I intrest you in some breakable dolls? Or any other things?  
  
Xelloss: Maybe.  
  
Mystera: *to herself* Oh great, not another one of these....  
  
Xel: Well, do you have...hmm.. 'I'm better then you!' With an english accent? (A/N: You know...Val's voice in the Slayers dubbed...)  
  
Mystera: Do you mind if it has a horn on its head?  
  
Xel: The more like him, the better!  
  
Mystera: Riiight... Well, here's your doll! *hands him the doll*  
  
Xel: Thanx! *dissappears*  
  
Mystera: *wide-eyed* Where'd he go?  
  
Another temper tantrum about to occur:  
A horny-boy comes to the booth. ^_^  
  
Val: Um, excuse me (A/N: British accent! ^_^) do you have ' That is a secret!'? (A/N: This one's a toughie....)  
  
Mystera: Yep! What color hair?  
  
Val: Purple.  
  
Mystera: Ok, comin' right up! *hands him the doll, and runs for cover*  
  
Val: *starts tearing up the doll* STUPID F****** FRUITCAKE!!!  
  
Mystera: *runs back to the booth*  
  
Val: I feel ...better...  
  
Mystera: Glad to help! Bye!  
  
A wandering customer comes by.  
  
Gourry: Do you have a doll that is a girl with red hair, flat-chested...kinda angry looking, but still pretty?  
  
Mystera: *sweatdrops* Uh... what would it say?  
  
Gourry: Um...uh... 'Gourry, you jellyfish-for-brains?'  
  
Mystera: Yep, we got it.  
  
Gourry: Oh good.  
  
Mystera: *hands him the doll*  
  
Gourry: *stares blankly at the doll*..............What do I do with it?  
  
Mystera: Anything you want....ew that sounded nasty....  
  
Gourry: Oh,..I think I'll keep it in my suitcase and show it to Lina.  
  
Mystera: Go right on ahead.  
  
Gourry: Thanks, bye! *Walks away*  
  
Mystera: I gotta get a new job...*packs up and heads home*  
  
Mystera: I wonder how those people are doing....  
~******~  
Everyone's eating dinner.  
  
Zel: *whistling a tune*   
  
Amelia looks like she's gonna pound someone one second, then cry the next.  
  
Lina looks happy and shares her food with Gourry.  
  
Gourry: Wow, Lina! Thanks! Hey, by the way, I wanna show you something I bought today.  
  
Lina: Ok.  
  
Val: *snore*   
  
Xel: ^_^ Oh I know what IM gonna do with that doll...^_~  
  
  
~**~**~ END~**~**~  
  



End file.
